


in full bloom you're all i see

by shizuumi151



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: Day 1 - Sakura - Red: "I'll show you a sight you've never seen before."A snippet of two swimming powerhouses living together in spring time.





	in full bloom you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how old they are, what year this is set, or any logistical details to do with timelines or continuity. all i know is that they're out of high school, out of university, maybe olympic champions, and unreservedly in love with one another

"Phew!" Rin tossed his bag aside with one hand and aired out his tank top with his other. Behind him, Haru toed off his shoes, humming in a similar, quieter relief. "Good workout. Good, good, _good_ workout."

"We did stay longer than usual," Haru remarked.

Rin nodded vigorously at that. He licked his front teeth, a strange elation pinching his cheeks. Suddenly he threw his head back, fists clenched at his sides as he whooped at the ceiling.

"God, I feel so _good_ for some reason!" he said, eyes shining like he were beneath the white lights on high at the Olympic stadium, and not the modest mocha-coloured ceiling of their apartment. "I know I shouldn't have done that, 'cause neighbours, but _damn_ if I can't run an extra mile or two!"

"It's been a while since we had a noise complaint," Haru said. "Just this once should be fine."

Rin turned on his heel to Haru, who finished setting down his things and righting Rin's abandoned ones. He faced Haru's sweeping hair, inky and tousled from a thorough towelling earlier, clear blue eyes that regarded him with a calm, dedicated attention, and Rin could do nothing but beam wide at how effortlessly Haru glowed.

"You just spoil me," he snickered.

Haru rose a brow yet smiled a gentle smile back. He saw the miniature lines that formed when Rin scrunched his nose, when he grinned in that way only he did, and committed those precious details to memory.

Rin all but fell forward to hug him at the doorway, squeezing Haru as he giggled between hums to himself. Haru caught him easily, embracing his strong, solid warmth, and tucked his head in the crook of Rin's neck.

"I'm glad you're feeling good," Haru murmured idly. He traced at Rin's tied hair, the damp tresses tickling his fingertips. "Swimmer's high?"

Rin snorted.

" _Swimmer's high_ ," he repeated incredulously. Arms still wrapped around his waist, Rin lifted his head, just to have his endeared disbelief known through more of his sudden, ungainly laughter. "If that ever was a thing..."

Rin trailed off, and Haru could see the quip waiting on his open mouth. But then his eyes just flickered over Haru, who patiently waited for whatever he was going to say, and his composure devolved into small, breathless laughter again. Haru simply looked upon his laughing frame, a twitch at the corner of his own lip.

"This looks like a serious case," he said instead, humming a low note.

"I dunno! Maybe." Rin shook his head. His hands slid up to caress Haru's neck, as easy as sliding through water. Idly thumbing Haru's jawline, he hummed with a gaze half-lidded, a smile lazy and effortlessly alluring that caught Haru's eye. "I'm definitely high on _something_..."

That low whisper swept a frisson along Haru's skin, the familiarity only making him more prompt in leaning forward, eyes lidding. A puff of a laugh left Rin when their noses brushed, melted into a blessedly warm hum in the press of their plush lips, firm bodies. A leisured rhythm of kisses slow and soft. Faint chlorine and zesty deodorant tickled Haru's nose, a poor mask to that minty, cherry blossom scent Rin always seemed to emanate this close.

He closed his lips around Rin's bottom one, nibbled without teeth. His hands slipped just beneath the hem of Rin's shirt, just teasing the strip of skin at his waist. On cue Rin's grip around him tightened, an addictive little noise fluttering from his throat as a breath streamed out his nose. Those precious reactions stoked the heat gently licking at Haru's core, kindling in Rin's own. He gave a deep kiss before they pulled apart, breathing a touch more pronounced. Their exhales mingling, stares staying.

"Want to burn off that high...?" Haru murmured, licking his lip, tasting some of Rin. His thumb rubbed absent, soothing circles on the defined jut of Rin's hip. He planted a kiss on his cheek, another just before his ear. "I can help."

"You'd do more than help, you," Rin teased, fingertips playing at Haru's elbow. Haru's lips had found the function between his jaw and earlobe, and Rin gripped his arm with slight urgency. "Hm, mm," he hummed, initially in thought, before stuttering. "S'tempting... But we've lunch later with Makoto and Sousuke soon." He bit his bottom lip. "Later tonight?"

He felt Haru hum against his skin, one that conceded the point. He pulled back to leave a chaste kiss on Rin's cheek, his hands back on clothed territory. Rin relaxed in his hold, resting his forehead against Haru's in a small bump and staying there.

"You're still sweaty," Haru noted. He sought Rin's eyes in question. "Shower first?"

"Yup," Rin said, popping the 'p' languidly.

Rocking on the balls of his feet, he hummed a tuneless tune, eyes closed in utter peace. Haru followed how the morning sun refracted and spilled over his shoulders, cast a halo behind his wildfire hair. The north compass of his life danced a little dance in his arms and Haru's gaze stayed true, unblinking.

"Maybe you'll calm down afterwards," Haru wondered aloud, pushing back Rin's hair to kiss him on the forehead. He tasted a light salt on his lip after, privately reaffirming that Rin was definitely a little sweaty, still.

"Maybe. Resident cure for swimmer's high: more water." Rin laughed, a lovely airy sound. "Who'da thunk?"

"The water makes you feel at home," Haru said matter-of-factly.

He paused, blinking when Rin didn't laugh again as he'd quite expected, but simply stared at him. His smile, previously unbridled and wide and giddy, had softened. Like a glimmer of rose quartz.

Haru touched his own cheek absently. "Something on my face?"

"Nah. S'nothing," Rin brushed aside with a shrug. He leaned in close, still smiling that tender smile. "You're golden." He planted a quick peck on Haru's lips, snickering at his momentary confusion. "Don't fry your brain over it," he said, giving a little flick to his head before he backed away and headed deeper into the apartment. "I'll go and shower now—try and wash off that swimmer's high or whatnot."

"Enjoy."

Rin gave a small wave, soon disappearing into the laundry room.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru sat cross-legged by a low table in the living room, cutting apple rabbits. Muffled shower rain and the drone of a news anchor on the TV made for ambient noise for the light spring afternoon.

"...and the cherry blossom viewing season is well underway this year," the announcer's voice filtered into Haru's consciousness. He looked up, knife just kissing another apple rabbit in the making. "This week we see cherry blossoms in full bloom along Tohoku, closely following the latest blooms in the Kanto region..."

A map of Tokyo filled the screen, a red arrow sweeping up along the border below and pink trees popping up and fading in different areas. It zoomed in towards the Tohoku region and highlight the prefectures within that had already started blooming and ones that were in full swing. Haru watched with rapt attention. His knife and apple floated back onto the table with his hands. A reel of full, pink blossoms around the country slid across the screen, leaving afterimages in his vision.

"Yo, Haru. Bath's open." Rin walked into the living room, sweatpants hanging loose at his hips. Towelling his face, he then hung it around his neck. Glanced at the television, sniffing once. "Anything interesting goin' on?"

Haru blinked at Rin, momentarily shelving away how his body always seemed to glow after a shower to look back at the TV. A news announcer with a graphic of a stocks chart took up the screen.

"Not really," Haru said before leaning to stand. He picked up two apple rabbits. "I cut some for you."

"Thanks; I noticed," he chuckled. He plucked one from Haru's fingers, angling it appreciatively as Haru ate his own. "You're damn cute sometimes, you know?" He smiled, taking a bite off the head of it.

Haru kissed his own fingers of apple juice, arching a brow. "Sometimes?"

"Aren't we confident now." Rin kissed his cheek with a laugh, popping the rest of his apple in his mouth before he headed for the table. "I'll be helping myself then. Oh, right." He pinched the hem of Haru's shirt. "Hate to cut your bath time short, but don't soak for too long. I mean, not that Sousuke or Makoto would really care, but," Rin gestured aimlessly, shrugging, "Don't wanna keep them waiting, y'know?"

Haru nodded. "I won't take long," he promised. At Rin's wry smile, he mumbled, "As long."

"What I like to hear." Rin patted his butt. "Enjoy what little pruning time you have."

"I'll try my best," Haru said, small smile hidden from view when Rin chuckled in response.

 

* * *

 

Haru stared at the smooth ceiling, occasionally marvelling at the condensation clinging to the tiled walls.

Attention shifting to his dolphin toy, bobbing between his knees as it always had, cherry blossoms petals danced down his vision again. His mind's eye painted the ripples they left on the bath water, their stark pink dotting black branch veins. A wind would then whip up and rise, conjuring those petals in a flurry. Tousle Rin's saturated cherry blossom hair, surprise him. Then his surprise would melt into wonder, and in his eyes Haru would see bright red flowers and call it home.

He bullied his dolphin toy with a small flick. Sliding down the tub, he puttered bubbles at the water's surface.

 

* * *

 

"Twenty minutes." Rin whistled. "Looking to set more records, Nanase?" He tapped through his phone, finishing the last of his apple rabbits. "Afternoon, Loosey-kun." He gave an acknowledging nod to Haru's shirt.

Haru hummed, ruffling his hair with a towel still. "Loosey-kun says it's bright out for an afternoon."

"Oh, you deep-sea creatures and lack of exposure to sunlight..." Rin muttered, still focusing on his phone. At the gentle pinch of his brows, Haru glanced over, pulling his towel over his nape.

"Something wrong?" he asked. At Rin's pout, he went over to kneel by his side.

"Looks like they can't make it today," he said, showing Haru his phone. Haru scanned over the text from Sousuke, explaining that something had come up on short notice. "Makoto also told me to redirect the message to you, also suggesting that maybe you could check your phone more often to relieve me of being messenger." Rin switched conversations in his messaging app, showing Haru his conversation with Makoto that held a similar apology. "Okay, I may've made some additions to the last message, but the point still stands."

"Maybe," Haru conceded. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, nuzzling the side of his head. "You make a good messenger, though."

"Try the best." Rin's hand went to rest on top of Haru's at his stomach. He thumbed the back of his hand without thought, still occupied with shooting a text back. "Doesn't change that you should, y'know, consider using your phone."

"Mm." Haru settled his chin on Rin's shoulder. He watched him type out his messages to Makoto and Sousuke, idly detecting that cherry blossom shampoo Rin had taken a shine to lately. He pushed that thought aside willfully. "Are you upset?"

"Psh, nah." Rin laid back more onto Haru's frame, tapping send with a flourish that Haru didn't think was quite possible with a press of a thumb. "I mean, s'no big deal, we can reschedule and all."

He blew air out of his mouth. Locking his phone, he plopped his hands to his lap, snuggling closer to Haru. He accommodated and lifted his head off Rin's shoulder, letting Rin rest against him more fully.

"That just means we now got the rest of the day off, basically," Rin commented, a lost, purposeful sigh escaping his lips. A forlorn, searching look he cast Haru's way, barely masking a happy smirk. "And whatever shall we do with _that_ , huh?"

He leaned up, leaving a kiss to linger at Haru's jawline. A breath away from the skin, though, Rin paused. Leaned back more fully. Glanced at Haru's lack of response, and blinked when Haru just stared at the television, clearly mulling.

"What, don't tell me you're upset about it?" Rin tried in a giggle. When Haru seemed to twitch out of his stupor, looked at him properly, he still smiled lightly. "You're the last person I'd peg to feel bad about this sorta stuff. What's up?" He brought his pointer finger up, rubbing at the little space between Haru's brows. "I can hear the gears turning from here, y'know."

In response, Haru clasped his hand and lowered it, raising Rin's brows. At his continued, earnest stare, burning into Rin now, he grew a touch warmer and almost uneasy. Eyes lingering and darting over Haru's face, Rin opened his mouth, only to have Haru blurt out:

"Let's go to Sendai."

Rin blinked. Once. Thrice fast.

"... _Huh_?" Finally registering the question, his features burst into utter confusion. "What, you mean like _now_?"

Haru nodded, eyes never leaving Rin's.

"If we pack now and get tickets there, we'll arrive in the late afternoon, early evening," he said. He didn't speak in a manner any more rushed than usual, but a strange urgency was still imbued in his words, still gripped Rin.

"Wh—but I don't— _Sendai_?" He searched Haru's face, searched for the words to say as his mouth gracelessly went open and shut. Haru took the opening to have his dry palm slide over Rin's, his squeeze of Rin's hand gentle, meaningful, a shade of imploring.

"I know you'll like it," he promised.

"...You sound awfully sure," Rin muttered. He glanced at Haru, down at their hands, and back at Haru again.

Haru only brought Rin's hands to his lips, pressed them gently together. His eyes flickered up to Rin's. Unfazed, determined. Clear and crystal and Rin sucked in a breath, heart clenching in a vice.

"I mean," Rin mumbled, frowning because he knew all too well he was caving. "Well, hell, it's definitely not impossible. We got the cash and, for once, the time to just go somewhere..." he said, a traitorous excitement welling up in him when Haru's eyes shimmered. He sagged in a short sigh, a helpless smile. "I think I gotta ask, though: where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know," he answered immediately, the sheer honesty making Rin sputter. "I don't think it matters. I think..."

He trailed off. Stared at Rin waiting for him to follow up, brows raised in perfect confusion and expectancy, so arresting and magnetic without even trying.

Haru shook his head, train of thought already fading. Whatever lofty thoughts he had, he swallowed them back down. Looked aside.

"...Swimmer's high is a very serious thing."

Rin blinked fast. Then raspberries of laughter left his lips. Haru's cheeks felt hot.

"You're fucking adorable," he finally said, and Haru perked up at the sound. Incredulous, amused, full of love. "Shit, let's do it," he decided, tossing his arms around Haru's neck. "Who knows? Maybe a getaway is just what the doctor ordered."

Haru watched his shoulders shake with laughter, his eyes crinkle and sparkle, and he gripped his arms to dive in for a kiss. Sudden and deep, like the noise of surprise that vibrated from Rin that Haru swallowed with confidence. Rin quickly caught on, fingers knotting into Haru's hair as he mouthed his lips back, let slip a quiet moan when Haru took charge and pressed forward. A sure, strong kiss that Haru put his all in, before he plucked away with a short gasp and flushed cheeks. Though not nearly as prominent as Rin's had easily gotten, he was sure.

"God, you..." Rin breathed. His lips already went a little fat from kissing, and Haru kissed on and around them just because he could. Rin encouraged him with an airy laugh, clutching his shoulder. "This really is comin' outta nowhere, y'know."

"You brought me to Australia when we were in high school," Haru reminded with not an ounce of sarcasm, kissing him on the mouth again. "We could definitely do this."

"Alright, true, but I actually had it all planned out and ready back then," he defended. Paused for a kiss. "Plane tickets—" Breathed. "—and everything." Another kiss. "Besides, like I'd mind when you get spontaneous every once in a while, 'cept around a body of water." He rolled his eyes, before tracing at Haru's nape more purposefully. Bit his lip. "...I'm really liking it, actually."

Haru regarded him evenly. Leaned in closer, challenging.

"You just like it when I'm in control."

He watched Rin's smile turn daring, eyes melt to quicksand blood red. Haru let himself edge forward, sinking in.

"Keep that up, Nanase," Rin taunted, nose brushing against Haru's cheek, mouth by his ear, hot and soft, "and we're not leaving this apartment."

A loaded pause. Haru could feel Rin tease his fingers beneath his shirt collar, his lips stretch by his ear. His fingers already twitched for the hem of Rin's tank top, his sweatpants.

"...Later tonight," Haru promised. He nuzzled Rin's cheek. "Like you said, it's light out."

"Still sticking to your guns, huh? Not that I'm against it." Rin chuckled. He lolled his head onto Haru's shoulder, hands slipping back over Haru's shirt and going slack, humming. "Either way this should be fun."

Haru patted his head and watched the sky, still a bright blue outside their narrow balcony.

"Get changed," he said, ruffling Rin's hair. "I'll double check where we'll be going."

"Roger that, captain." Rin rose, a graceful zombie from his relaxing position. He fluffed his hair where Haru had tousled it. "I'll grab your tablet for you."

Rin went to crouch by the television. From a drawer beneath, he pulled out Haru's electronic tablet emblazoned with the waves of Kanagawa, famously the only piece of technology that Haru would use apart from his neglected cell phone. Soon Haru was searching for the place that was on the tip of his tongue while Rin was inside changing.

He remembers overhearing it while waiting for a class in high school, or university. The memories are hazy, white noise in surround sound. He'd forgotten most of it now. It was when classmates were chattering about the cherry blossom season at the time, describing a viewing trail in Sendai (not a spot, but a trail—the key words he'd latched and held onto) that had piqued his interest while waiting for class as usual.

The only other thing he remembered was finding himself doodling a facsimile of a tree and Rin's smiling face in the margins. Then wondering where his muse had come from for that particular drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> as much of an unabashed slut i am for pre-relationship slow burn mutual pining shenanigans, comfortably domestic and established lovebirds is just as if not more magical to r/w
> 
>  
> 
> [tumbly blink](https://shizuumi151.tumblr.com/post/159952110610/fic-in-full-bloom-youre-all-i-see)


End file.
